


A Night In

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: nsfw ficRomani and Gudako meet up for sum sex





	A Night In

Romani’s room was typically empty and cold, it’s modest furnishings adorned with Magic Mari merch and books crammed, stacked, and splayed in every corner. Lose papers littered a barely seen desk, and even his bed was covered with documents and archival copies.

Hastily, Romani did his best to clean, focusing on the bed. He changed all of the sheets and hid his Magic Mari body pillow in his closet. Tonight, tonight, tonight. After months of awkward flirting and heavy makeout sessions, he and Gudako would be going further. Personally, he hoped it would be all the way but any sort of intimate contact no matter how little was welcome. She had been the one to suggest it and even offered her own room. But Romani didn’t want a servant walking in on them- and a small part of him that had been buried for centuries whispered that it would be all the more satisfying to bed her in his own space. It made things more intimate for sure, no one besides himself ever entered his room and even better, he had a bathroom attached to it so they wouldn’t need to walk down the hall to the showers.

After feeling that his room was sufficiently clean, Romani lit a candle and then stepped into said bathroom for a quick shower and grooming. He was suddenly very grateful for the slightly sweet rosemary soup that Da Vinci gifted him. Feeling cleaned and desirable, Romani dressed casually and sat on the edge of his freshly made bed to take inventory.

Condom? Check. Water? Check. More bedding for afterward? Check. Lube? Check. Extra blankets? Check. Snacks? Check. Mood music? Check. Electric kettle? Check. Tea and honey? Check.

He was in the middle of applying chapstick when there was a knock on his door. Romani let out an excited ‘squee’ and hopped to the door, opening it with glee.

Gudako was also dressed casually, her lips looked shiny and she smelled like clean lemon basil soap. Romani flushed at his over-enthusiastic nature but wouldn’t help the grin on his face. He stepped aside and she walked in.

“You look great.” He meant it, she looked natural and relaxed with her hair in a messy bun, her shirt a wide collar tee, and her leggings soft. 

“You do too! I never thought I would get to see you without a lab coat.” She grinned teasingly at him and set down a bag of fresh clothes and food.

“I know what you mean,” He smiled sheepishly, aware that he was somewhat married to his job, “I’m sorry about the room, it isn’t usually this messy…” Actually, it hadn't been this clean ever since he arrived here but she didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah, it’s messy but I like that. It suits you really well.” She grinned at the pop idol merch and then turned to him. Romani sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Gudako sat down and looked at him, the atmosphere growing a bit more serious.

“Romani, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to take the lead?” They had spoken about their sex-lives before and she was well aware that he was a ‘virgin’. That is to say, Romani has not had sex for years, the last time it happened was when he was in the hero’s throne room- not that she knew about any of that. He nodded and chuckled.

“If you wouldn’t mind…?” Romani was secure in himself and Gudako treated him with the respect and dignity that gave him peace of mind. Whilst there may have been women in the past who expected him to lead and would emasculate him for being unconfident in his skills, Gudako was the antithesis of this. And Romani would allow himself to be selfish because as much as he wanted to hear her plead and gasp, he also wanted to feel her touch and be pampered.

“Of course not! Let me know if at any point you’re uncomfortable, ok?” Gudako smiled encouragingly and then began to shimmy out of her leggings.

“Are we already at that stage?” Romani joked light heartedly.

“Fuck off, these things are better out of the way now.” Gudako joked back. His breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of silky thigh next to simple black lace underwear. She maneuvered Romani so his back was to the wall, using a pillow to support him and add comfort. She slightly bent his knees and opened his legs so she could neatly fit into his lap. Her bare legs and the thin fabric of her panties pressed into his hips, Romani swallowed. His hands settled on the top of her hips and her hands rolled over his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt.

She leaned forward, Romani reflexively leaned into her kiss with his eyes closed. Stars exploded behind his lids. Her fingers snaked through his hair, nails petting his scalp while her lips pressed and melded with his. Romani let out a happy sigh and pulled her closer, venturing his tongue into her mouth. The pace was slow and sweet, the weight of her body on top of his brought warmth and comfort, her lips working magic to draw forth encouraging groans. 

Her hips swirled and pressed into his and Romani groaned, feeling himself begin to harden. Her hands left his head to trance over his chest and abdomen. She lifted at the edge of his shirt and Romani took the clue, pulling away from the kiss to remove the garment. Her eyes looked at his body with praise, he was not fit like her servants, his tummy was soft and his muscles rounded with fat but the way she looked at him made him feel like Aphrodite.

Romani groaned and rubbed his hands over her rear as her hot mouth moved to his neck. Soft kisses became lewd licks and teasing nipping. Her hands palmed him through his jeans and traveled the sensitive expanse of his sides and abdomen.

“Do you want me to-” He began to offer to remove his jeans.

“Not yet.” She whispered against his collar bone. “Are you doing ok?”

“Yes.” He groaned in affirmation. She nodded and he felt the curve of her smile on his skin.

She pulled away, leaving his body cold, and removed her shirt while her hips ground into his. When her body was once more plastered to his own, he felt the tease of her breasts, obscured by her bra. Romani is glad he warmed up his hands before this as they roamed her back and uncinched her bra.

“I thought you hadn’t done this before?”

“Removing a bra isn’t rocket science.”

He nudged her way gently and Gudako sat back, her ass on his length, as he got a good look at her. His hands raised to peel away her bra and then cup her breasts, rolling her nipples with the labor roughed pads of his fingers. She let out a content sigh and leaned into his touch, her hands going to his jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped the pants while her hips teasingly pressed into him. Romani groaned and squeezed her breasts, pouting at her.

“You tease too much, I’m a beginner you know.”

“Uh-huh.” She smiled a little and pulled his boxer briefs down just enough to reveal the base of him. Her fingers combed through his pubic hair, the sensitive area so long neglected that Romani shivered, and rubbed him. 

“Gudako…” Romani’s soft plead was matched with a kiss and she shifted so that he could properly remove his jeans and boxers. With a stroke of pride, Romani noticed the patch of wet that the mage had left behind. 

“Do you want to try leading?” He is pulling her back into his lap.

“Hm, I don’t know…” Romani responded absently, his eyes drawn to her chest and then the thin panties that hid her from him.

Between the two of them, the only clothing left is Gudako’s panties, which Romani slowly slides off of her hips, rounding his hands to grope her bare bottom and supple inner thighs. Barrier gone, his fingers trace her slit while his other hand firmly grips his thigh. She lets out a heavenly sigh and closes her eyes as he slides a finger inside of her. Romani decerns with satisfaction that she is slick and open for him but he proceeds cautiously and grabs the lube. He applies it to her and chuckles when she opens her eyes and jumps.

“Cold. It’s cold.” She frowns at him but is unable to keep it there as he pushes up her hood and slickens her clit. She moans and sinks into him, pushing his finger into her past his knuckle. Romani curls the digit and leans forward so his face is buried into her chest. She smells musky but sweet and clean. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and strokes his hair, moaning as he works. He adds in another finger and firmly holds her hips down to keep her from bucking. His cock twitches when he hears a particularly needy moan from her lips, her body quivering with the effort to stay still while receiving such pleasure. Her mouth falls open and her breasts push into his face, Romani sinks his teeth into her right breast in a playful and soft bite. She whines in the back of her throat and his thumb presses and swirls on her clit.

Romani pulls his hand away completely, impressed with the transparent silk that coated his fingers. Gudako panted as she pulled away and readied herself over his cock. Her pink tongue darted over red lips, Romani wondered if he had nibbled on them too much during their kisses. Her thumb rolls over the head and spreads precum over the tip, her gaze trained on his cock. Her expression makes his heart throb, her eyelashes are so delicately lowered over misty honeyed eyes, her lips are parted to reveal a soft and clever tongue. 

Whilst one hand slowly pumped him, the other dipped to her soaking center. Gudako brought her fingers back to his cock covered with her own slick. Romani gasped and shuddered at the sensation of her warm lubricant sliding over him with her delicate fingers along with the condom he had left out. She cups under his balls, giving them a roll with her thumbs and a press with her palms. Her lips place a chaste kiss on his and she spreads herself and carefully enters him.

Romani rests with his back against the pillow and wall as she slowly takes him in and settles on his lap. His hands rest on her hips and rub her outer thighs encouragingly. Admittedly, he is not as large as he is in her servant form but her caution was appreciated.

Once he was fully in her, she leaned against his chest and let out a gentle moan. Romani released a breath he didn’t remember holding and groaned. She rolled her hips and began to move, her mouth to his neck. Romani closed his eyes and moaned freely, she was so warm, so wet, so close and so needed. Her body welcomed him with a sweetness he had not enjoyed for centuries. He felt pampered and loved under her touches and attention, she moved over his cock with so much care that he didn’t mind the slow pace.

“Gudako…” He murmured her name and gripped her hips to grind into his own. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving quickly now. The wet smack of their hips filled the room along with Romani, who was very vocal. His hands urged her hips to continue their fast pace while is face buried itself into her neck. 

“Ah- Gudako I’m-” His abdomen was tight and his nails dug into her skin. Her head was thrown back as she moved, her arms bracing themselves against him to keep her balance and pace.

“Yes...yes….” She chanted and encouraged.

Romani groaned as he came inside of her, forcing her hips to slam into his own as he did. After he was done he ground into her and rubbed her clit.

“H-ah!” She twitched at the sensation and gripped his shoulder as she neared her own orgasm.

“Romani!” Her cry was barely above a whisper and he felt the blood rush back to his member. He pressed harder onto her clit and caught her mouth in a possessive kiss. She groaned into it and came, his own cum dripping out of her as she quivering on his cock. 

They pulled away from the kiss and Gudako eased herself off of him and laid on her side, breathing heavily. Romani reached to the nightstand, grabbing the water, and then collapsed next to her.

“Thank you.” He said sincerely, making her open her eyes.

Gudako smiled and scoffed. “I don’t believe you were a virgin anymore, you were holding out on me.”


End file.
